1. Field
The following description relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a memory device in which resume data is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information communication technologies, the physical size of memory devices continues to decrease even as the memory devices provide more functions. In addition, due to development of large-capacity compact memory devices at reduced cost, the popularity of these various memory devices has grown.
One representative example of such a memory device is the Universal Serial Bus (USB) memory. Since USB memories have a high speed and a compact size, they are ideally suited for use in data communications between memory devices and external devices.
A USB memory may store various types of information. With the increased capacity found in typical USB memories, many people now store multimedia files as well as documents in USB memories. Multimedia files stored in a USB memory may be reproduced by a computer connected to the USB memory. Since the USB memory is portable and allows reproduction multimedia files stored therein at any computer connected to the USB memory, a user can reproduce their multimedia files wherever desired.
However, in the case of a conventional USB memory, it is inconvenient for user to resume replay of a media file that is stopped when the USB memory is moved from one device to another.